


won’t you get me right where the hurt is

by Crossley



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Flogging, Fondling, Impact Play, Light Sadism, Masochism, Sometimes a Girl Just Wants to Get Beat, Vaginal Fingering, light bratting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossley/pseuds/Crossley
Summary: “Relax,” Marianne says, but she’s not the one half-naked, with a pretty girl toying with her boobs.“Maybe I would, if you’d hit me harder,” Hilda retorts, and she moans when Marianne twists her nipple.Marianne visits Hilda’s workshop, and Hilda asks her to try out a new toy.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	won’t you get me right where the hurt is

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1: First Time | **Sadism/Masochism** | Gags | Baths
> 
> (Am I doing the other 30 days? No idea!)

“Sooooo, what do you think?”

Margravine Edmund is supposed to be touring the galleries of the Edmund Artisan Academy right now, but this is Hilda’s school, so Hilda gets to decide how the tour goes, right? Right. That’s why they’re in Hilda’s private workshop. No, not her work workshop. Her  _ special _ workshop. “Beautiful, right? My best work yet.” 

Marianne doesn’t respond, but her lips twitch as she strokes the candy pink and ice blue leather falls. 

“Albinean moose hide,” Hilda supplies, which probably doesn’t mean much to Marianne except that the leather is weighty and thick, but still butter-smooth. It wasn’t easy to source a full hide and then prep it for use. Hilda’s back has so many knots that they’re, like, breeding little baby knots. Or maybe joining up like a giant amorphous blob knot. 

In other words, she’s soooo tired.

But it’s (almost) totally worth it seeing the soft look on Marianne’s face. 

“Beautiful,” Marianne breathes, but she’s looking at Hilda with a squirmy pink-cheeked face, and it’s totally adorable.

“Duh,” Hilda says. She made it, after all. “Ugh, Marianne, I’ve been working that hide for  weeks. I’m  _exhausted_.”

A secret smile, Hilda’s favorite smile, sparks at the corners of Marianne’s mouth. “Too tired to test it out?”

“Yep. Definitely.” Hilda plops down onto her chair, limbs flailing for dramatic effect.

“Oh.” Marianne’s face falls as she pulls her hand away. “Um, never mind.”

Hilda giggles, because Marianne is so silly. “No, I mean, like, not me. My back is a mess. Someone should help me loosen it up.”

The smile is back and brighter than ever. Marianne picks up the flogger, testing the weight. “Hands against the wall, then.” 

Hilda shivers a little as she unbuttons her top and shucks her breastband. Marianne does this stern governess thing with her voice that goes straight to Hilda’s pussy, every time. She tells herself to chill, because she needs a good beating more than she needs a good fucking right now.

“Yes, Marianne,” Hilda says, but her tone’s so saucy that Marianne snaps the flogger directly at her butt. Hilda jumps with a squeal, but she’s laughing even harder as she takes her position.

Marianne takes a few experimental swings behind Hilda, the _fwhoosh_ of the leather heightening her anticipation. Oh, her back’s already loosening up and her pussy’s getting damp. This was so totally (almost) worth it. 

The first touch is Marianne’s hand on Hilda’s shoulder, adjusting Hilda’s stance. Then the leather falls brush over her skin, and Hilda shudders at the unexpected sensation of smooth leather sliding against her naked back.

“Stand still,” Marianne instructs, drill-sergeant crisp, and the first smacks of the flogger are light, teasing. Less beating, more brushing as the heavy leather falls caress Hilda’s skin. Barely even a warmup. 

“Uh, you know you can hit harder, right?” Hilda asks.

Marianne whacks Hilda’s butt hard again, and Hilda has to grip the wall and ground her feet to keep from jumping. “I’m still testing, Hilda, and this is a bit heavy for warmup.”

Ugh, Marianne is so  _ careful. _ Which would probably be a good thing if Hilda’s back knots weren’t salty.

The next few strokes are a little better. Some proper warmup now, Marianne moving into figure-8 strokes as the heavy moose hide falls thump against Hilda’s achy back. The spread is a bit wide, dulling the intensity of the sensation. Marianne must be pacing herself, which Hilda’s brain brain knows is smart but Hilda’s back brain can’t stop yelling  _harder stronger faster more._ Taking a deep breath, she reminds herself to settle into the strokes.

A soft whistling sounds as Marianne speeds up the pace, and the soft, pulsing thud of the flogger against Hilda’s back has her muscles starting to loosen. Warmth blooms on her back as the strokes gradually increase in intensity, still not doling out much more than strong pressure, but it feels nice, and each blow is a bit more tender than the last.

Marianne stops, and Hilda almost whines, but then Marianne’s hands knead into Hilda’s tender back, her thumbs digging into a couple of the nastier knots she finds. Hilda’s gasps sharply as Marianne smooths away one in particular, Marianne’s breath cool on the heated skin. One hand creeps to Hilda’s front to palm a heavy tit, tweaking the nipple.

“Relax,” Marianne says, but she’s not the one half-naked with a pretty girl toying with her boobs. If her back weren’t such a wreck, she’d have Marianne beat her tits instead. Or her pussy. She’ll definitely have to make a make a cute little matching pussy-flogger with the scraps.

“Maybe I would, if you’d hit me harder,” Hilda retorts, and she moans when Marianne twists her nipple.

“Behave,” Marianne says, her teeth scoring the shell of Hilda’s ear, but Hilda grins. What fun would that be?

Back to hitting. After Marianne adjusts Hilda again, she resumes the flogging. This time... oh, that’s much nicer. No more kissing or caressing from the leather falls, but a real taste of what Hilda’s been craving: firm, snapping strokes that reverberate through her back, the weight of the stroke increasing with each hit. Hilda grunts, her breathing growing heavy as real pain begins to bloom.

“The balance is perfect,” Marianne remarks, “and so is the length.”

“Um, yeah?” Hilda grins, then hisses through a sharp, targeted blow. “I made it for you.”

It’s getting a little tougher to focus now, Hilda trying to keep still as Marianne switches up the pace to slower but much heavier, the stronger impact muted by the broader area, and Hilda’s back involuntarily twitches up to meet the strokes. She groans, loud and deep, at a particularly nice, nasty hit, and there’s a trickle down her thigh as that last impact goes straight to her clit.

Gritting her teeth, Hilda asks, “Is that... the best you can do?”

“Hmph.” Marianne is audibly annoyed even through her soft heaving. There’s a quick shuffling, and—

—fuuuuuck. _There._ That heavy overhand stroke sends lashes of sweet-sharp pleasure-pain ricocheting through Hilda, each soft fall hitting like a meteor from orbit. Hilda cries out, her legs trembling, but her body holds out. She leans her forehead against the wall to counteract the light, floaty sensation in her brain right now. Her pussy’s even wetter now as each delicious hit makes her knees weaker and her body cry out for _more._

“You’re wet,” Marianne says, her deep, heavy breath paced to Hilda’s. She stops to slip her hand under Hilda’s skirt, fingers quickly finding her bare, slick pussy. “No panties? Really, Hilda?”

“Shut up and h-hit me like you mean it,” Hilda stutters out while Marianne’s finger circles her clit.

Marianne chuckles breathlessly. “You asked for it.”

And  _fuck._ Fuck fuck _fuck._ That next strike is a full body-blow, and the one after, and the one after that—Hilda’s pretty sure Marianne has both hands choked around the shaft like a stickball bat—and every blow jolts her like bolts of lightning from the heavens. Someone’s making noises, loud ones, and it might be Hilda or it might be Marianne or it might be both who cares because her back is on fire and it’s wonderful, wonderful, every lash licking pure, cruel flame across her skin that burns its way down to her clit, and Hilda lets out one last cry before her knees give way.

Marianne’s there before Hilda even yells out, though, grabbing her and pulling Hilda flush against her. Once Marianne lowers them both to the floor, she goes to work, one hand gets to work scratching up and down Hilda’s burning back while the other dives between Hilda’s legs. Marianne’s thumb is heavy and cruel as it pressed into Hilda’s clit, the other fingers stuffed into Hilda’s pussy as Marianne swiftly works Hilda to a hard, fast climax, pleasure sparking at the swipe of Marianne’s nails and the brutal thumbing of her clit.

It’s sometime later that Hilda’s senses return. She’s lying on her side, skirt still flipped up to expose her bare pussy. Energy from a light heal spell makes her back tingle.

“Hard enough?” Marianne asks as the spell washes over Hilda in a soothing wave.

Hilda strokes her chin. “Not bad, for your first time with that flogger.”

Marianne punches Hilda’s back lightly and Hilda yelps. Mmmm, yeah, she’s gonna be feeling those bruises for a few days. 

Then Marianne leans down and kisses Hilda’s cheek. “Ready to show me what else you made with that hide?”

Hilda smirks as she rolls (gingerly) onto her back. “Maybe later. You know what a delicate flower I am, and you just beat me.” She parts her legs. “Maybe you could kiss and make it better?”

Marianne smiles as her head dips between Hilda’s legs. “Gladly.”

_Totally definitely worth it already,_ Hilda thinks, but they haven’t yet begun exploring all the cute things Hilda made for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@strangelylit](https://www.twitter.com/strangelylit). follow me for intermittent updates/yelling, or just drop me suggestions for which pairings/kinks you’d like to see for [kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580).


End file.
